


Disney World

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [42]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "disney godin my defence john came out in an oversized shirt and baseball cap and alex was wearing a similar shirt but in white and he had pigtails and then laf came out and they were dressed normally but they were so beautiful so"*The Squad finally spend the day at Disney World!





	Disney World

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING FINALLY THEY ARE AT DISNEY WORLD. ENJOY.

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **disney god  
** DISNEY WORLD

 **baguette fucker**  
what is this witchcraft hercules is awake at 7 in the morning  
who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend

 **disney god**  
IT’S DISNEY WORLD AND I AM READY TO GO GO GO  
ALLONSY

 **baguette fucker  
** the park doesn’t open for another 2 hours please go back to bed

 **disney god**  
fools!!!  
we have to stand at the park gate e a r l y so we can go on the rides we like or else we’ll be forced to wait

 **baguette fucker  
** we’re spending like 5 days here we’ve got time

 **disney god  
** we have to go laf!!!!

 **angel  
** SHUT UP

 **disney god  
** okay i’ll sit down

*

 **aaron burr  
** You know, for someone who was so excited to go to Disney World, I’d’ve thought you would be down here for breakfast by now

 **disney god**  
fools!!  
I already ate breakfast and have brought some back up to the hotel room for my partners  
They have been fed and are ready to go

 **aaron burr  
** Are you just going to shout "fools!!" at us all day long

 **disney god  
** probably

 **fight me  
** hercules is lying we are not ready to go

 **disney god  
** please ignore alexander he is just being difficult

 **fight me  
** YOU WOKE ME UP AT 8

 **disney god  
** THAT IS A REASONABLE TIME

 **fight me  
** IT IS NOT

 **disney god  
** IT IS

 **eliza  
** boys

 **fight me  
** right all arguments in our own gc got it

*

 **peggy  
** WHERE ARE YOU BUFFOONS WE ARE READY AND THE PARK IS OPENING SOON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 **ayyyymaria  
** YOU SAID YOU WERE READY

 **dosiaaa  
** YEAH CMON

 **disney god  
** ,,,we got distracted,,,

 **peggy  
** hONESTLY

 **disney god  
** in my defence john came out in an oversized shirt and baseball cap and alex was wearing a similar shirt but in white and he had pigtails and then laf came out and they were dressed normally but they were so beautiful so

 **angel  
** you all had sex??? at this time???

 **disney god**  
no!!  
i just

 **fight me  
** he burst into tears

 **get ur own dicc  
** ngl we looked damn good and it was very flattering for my ego

 **angel  
** okay sure jan but we’re going to be late and we’re all waiting for you

 **disney god  
** DISNEY WORLD

 **better than you  
** yes i do understand where we are and i also understand you’re late

 **disney god  
** jeez drag me why don’t you

 **better than you  
** okay

 **jamesmadd  
** No

*

 **eliza  
** so i was thinking we could all just go around as a group so we don’t lose track of each other

 **dosiaaa  
** the poly squad has already sprinted off

 **disney god**  
bYE  
WE’RE GOING TO FRONTIERLAND SEE YOU LOSERS LATER

 **eliza  
** well there goes my plan

 **aaron burr**  
It’s okay Eliza  
Come on, Theo and I are going to Fantasyland

 **eliza  
** okay i’m joining you guys

 **angel  
** SINGLE RIDER BITCHES I’M GOING TO TOMORROWLAND

 **ayyyymaria  
** SORRY CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ME AND PEGGY RUNNING AHEAD ALL OF YOU

 **jamesmadd  
** BYE TO ALL OF YOU TOO

 **better than you  
** are we seriously not going to stick together

 **fight me  
** nOPE

*

 **fight me**  
we went on splash mountain  
i should not have worn a white shirt

 **get ur own dicc  
** too late now

 **fight me  
** quit oogling me

 **get ur own dicc  
** honestly tho you’re gonna get arrested for public indecency

 **fight me  
** thank you for making it worse

 **baguette fucker  
** hush here wear my jacket

 **disney god  
** alex just lit up like the fourth of july

 **fight me  
** i’m wearing my partner’s jacket i am so !!

 **baguette fucker  
** my heart

 **better than you  
** are you aware which group you’re texting in

 **get ur own dicc  
** we are highly aware and simply rubbing our gayness in your face

 **better than you  
** gross

 **disney god  
** we’re going to adventureland now!!!

 **angel**  
the person at space mountain is judging the hell out of me for being alone  
well jokes on you now i get to go ahead suck it

 **dosiaaa**  
same  
a lot of people are judging us  
mainly because fantasyland is definitely for kids

 **disney god**  
NONSENSE  
DISNEY WORLD IS FOR EVERYONE  
TELL THEM TO KISS YOUR ASS

 **eliza  
** hercules they’re kids

 **disney god  
** TELL THEM TO KISS YOUR BUTT

*

 **eliza  
** I’M CRYING THERE’S A BE OUR GUEST RESTAURANT

 **aaron burr**  
Come on Eliza we’re going on the mine train

*****

**aaron burr  
** I always forget I’m afraid of heights

 **dosiaaa  
** it wasn’t that high

 **aaron burr  
** There is still elevation

*

 **angel**  
i am definitely going to throw up  
yup making a run for it

*

 **peggy  
** we just walked passed james and he was wearing mickey ears

 **jamesmadd  
** do as the romans do

 **ayyyymaria  
** he was also with thomas

 **jamesmadd  
** the romans were also known to be very skilled fighters

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** johnny depp sucks but the pirates of the caribbean ruled

 **fight me  
** it was so dark in there

 **get ur own dicc  
** that’s the thrill of it

 **fight me  
** not really

 **disney god  
** I AM SO HIGH

 **baguette fucker  
** we should not bought that popcorn and soda for you

*

 **peggy  
** face!! off!!

 **better than you  
** i told you not to say that

 **angel  
** what’s going on?

 **ayyyymaria  
** peggy and i vs james and thomas  
a frontierland showdown  
@ **better than you** i look forward to beating you  
@ **jamesmadd** less so

 **better than you  
** what did i do??

 **ayyyymaria  
** you were a dick to me at my job

 **better than you  
** oh yeah

 **fight me  
** my money’s on peggy and maria

 **angel  
** same

 **dosiaaa  
** idk i think thomas could annoy them to victory

 **better than you  
** oi

 **baguette fucker  
** i agree with theo

 **jamesmadd**  
well then  
may the better team win

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** PAY!! UP!!

 **peggy  
** HELL YEAH

 **eliza  
** MAY I PRESENT THE QUEENS OF FRONTIERLAND

 **peggy  
** whoop whoop whoop!!!

*

 **baguette fucker  
** if i die on space mountain the poly squad can have all my things

 **get ur own dicc  
** if i die on space mountain please tell my family i didn’t love them but tell the poly squad i did love them

 **angel  
** you’re not going to die

 **baguette fucker  
** you don’t have a soul angelica how would you know what death feels like

 **jamesmadd  
** Yikes™

 **angel  
** harsh

 **baguette fucker  
** i’ll apologise if i live

 **angel  
** i await that apology then

*

 **fight me  
** laf died

 **angel  
** wHAT

 **fight me  
** just kidding they just don’t want to apologise

 **baguette fucker**  
that is not what i said  
i said my hands are still shaking give me a minute  
sorry angelica for being cruel

 **angel  
** it’s alright

 **disney god  
** i said you wouldn’t die

 **get ur own dicc  
** you were screaming the whole way down

 **disney god  
** it was a manly scream

 **baguette fucker**  
screams have no gender  
but it was extraordinarily high pitched

 **disney god  
** alex’s scream was so high only dogs could hear it

 **fight me**  
yes but i didn’t attempt to hide the fact i was scared  
in fact i clutched your hand the whole way down

 **disney god**  
yes i’m highly aware of the handholding  
i have your fingernails embedded in my skin

 **fight me**  
side note: hercules has really huge hands  
and they are really nice

 **disney god  
** thanks

 **fight me  
** i was talking about your hands still

 **disney god  
** i know i’m saying thanks for them

 **eliza**  
you all being embarrassing aside  
do you want to eat lunch together

 **aaron burr**  
Be Our Guest?  
You did point it out just now

 **eliza  
** bless

 **peggy  
** we could go to the plaza

 **jamesmadd**  
i don’t mind  
but do you guys wanna go to the jungle cruise together

 **ayyyymaria  
** yES

 **disney god  
** tbh i’d be surprised if we could even go into both of those places because you need reservations for both

 **fight me  
** but maybe some sad sack cancelled

 **angel  
** at most we don’t sit together

*

 **fight me**  
I’M SCREAMING  
THOMAS AND JAMES ARE WEARING MATCHING MICKEY MOUSE EARS

 **better than you  
** we are literally matching with everyone in this theme park

 **fight me  
** yes but you two are right next to each other so you are matching with each other

 **jamesmadd  
** the rule about not discussing our relationship with any of you is still in effect

 **fight me  
** boo

*

 **eliza  
** we are all sitting so far apart

 **baguette fucker  
** wait i went to the bathroom what’s the seating arrangement

 **aaron burr  
** The Poly Squad is as one, The Schuyler Sisters with Maria, Theo and me as another, and James and Thomas

 **jamesmadd**  
real funny guys

 **baguette fucker**  
why aren’t thomas and james with us  
alright i see alex glaring i get it  
let’s eat

*

 **dosiaaa  
** is it me or is the roast beef sandwich seriously questionable

 **ayyyymaria  
** i mean if you feel the need to put a disclaimer there and say your own food may be undercooked/rAw i wouldn’t order it either

 **baguette fucker  
** i also can’t help but feel that a lot of these sandwiches are made french by just serving them in a baguette

 **better than you**  
actually some of these dishes are french specialities  
why is everyone staring at me

 **fight me**  
you understand laf is actually french right  
and they would know that

 **jamesmadd  
** Yikes™ mansplaining an actual french person wyd

*

 **disney god  
** this elderly couple next to us just indirected us out loud

 **angel  
** what they say?

 **disney god  
** “millennials nowadays with their technology they can’t even put their darn phones down for a single meal in my days we used to communicate face to face!”

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s okay i took care of it

 **disney god  
** JOHN NO

 **baguette fucker  
** I’M WHEEZING

 **angel  
** wait what did he do???

 **disney god**  
“actually my friends and i are separated and sitting in separate corners would you rather we shouted across the room or get up and walk back and forth until we accidentally cause a waiter to trip and spill your soup down your front”  
they went bright red

 **fight me  
** i want to make out with you so badly right now

 **eliza  
** your shirt is still vaguely see through maybe not

*

 **jamesmadd  
** jungle cruise!!!

 **better than you  
** i’m not a fan of animals

 **jamesmadd  
** no one asked

*

 **jamesmadd**  
they were not real animals  
i am disappointed

 **disney god**  
don’t worry we still got tickets to go to the animal kingdom theme park  
those ones are real i promise

 **jamesmadd  
** promise?

 **disney god  
** yes

 **get ur own dicc  
** i feel like i just witnessed the arrival of dad!hercules and i am strangely aroused

*

 **fight me  
** isn’t that gaston over there

 **disney god  
** yeah?

 **fight me  
** @ **better than you** maybe you should go take a picture with them  
it would be interesting to see whose ego is bigger

 **better than you  
** fuck you

*

 **aaron burr  
** Thomas, stop glaring at children

 **better than you**  
oh no i’m glaring at all of you  
but same thing i guess  
all children are annoying  
why are they pushing me  
in fact why is everyone going towards the castle

 **disney god  
** the sun is setting and there’s going to be a display at the castle

 **angel  
** can we go???

 **disney god**  
ofc we’re going  
there’s fireworks i’m not missing that

 **eliza  
** let’s go!!

*

 **peggy**  
the crowd is growing bigger every minute  
i hate people

 **disney god  
** the fireworks will be worth it dw

 **peggy  
** i’ll be the judge of that

*

 **disney god  
** IT’S STARTING

*

 **angel**  
everyone is kissing  
i’m going to take silhouetted pictures of all of you  
this is so great

*

 **peggy**  
okay that was totally worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Disney no longer looks like a word, just saying.
> 
> I had to spend a minute going through today's update because I realised I kept typing Hercules' name as disney world instead of disney god. Help me. This is why I need a beta.
> 
> I think Friday's installment should be the last of the road trip series. I hope it is, at least. It may also not be up by Friday because I'm heading to a theme park myself!! Ngl today's update just made me stressed because I kept thinking about rollercoasters and my fear of them and basically !!! Again, help.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi! If you've got a headcanon, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> See you around!


End file.
